The present invention relates to apparatus for processing cut flowers or similar articles, such as green onions, asparagus, etc.
At the present time, the various operations in processing cut flowers are performed mostly by hand. These operations are therefore highly dependent on the availability of manpower, which is becoming increasingly expensive and difficult to obtain.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for processing cut flowers or similar articles which permits the various operations involved to be performed in a more highly efficient manner so as to decrease the cost and increase the productivity of the manual labour as compared to the present techniques for performing these operations.